objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
CFOS 7: Out In The Wilderness
Out In The Wilderness is the seventh episode of Clash For Object Supremacy. This episode is currently unfinished. Transcript The Beginning camera shows an image of a path during the night. It then cuts to all of the objects partying with loud music playing. Donut: So, I’m the team captain now, right? Broken Bone: Well, I thought I’d be a team captain. -1: I’m okay with all o’ dis! Donut: Nice to know! But Broken Bone, are you sure? Broken Bone: Yeah, I suppose. Donut: Okay! I’ll help you guys win challenges. Green Face: The teams are starting to look a little more equal now, don’t you think? Candy Corn: Yeah! -1: Well yeah-poos. Broken Bone: We all have about four or five contestants for each team. Donut: You’re right. cuts to The Cool Crew Pea: Wow, I forgot how small our team is! We need a rejoiner. Xbox Logo: But I just rejoined. It’s not happening again for some time. Glovey: Yeah. Unless someone wants to switch! HEY! DOES ANYONE WANT TO SWITCH TO OUR TEAM!? silence. Glovey: Oh well. Everyone’s just being a fat loser! Xbox Logo: Well that was a bit mean! Cherries (1): Seriously though, Cherries (2): Nobody’s going to join! cuts to The Win Maniacs Pen: This party is so fun! Marker: The music is great! Fire Exity: It’s a bit too loud for me... Suitcase: Fire Exity! Just have some fun!! Fire Exity: I prefer safe fun... Suitcase: Why do we have such a killjoy as our team captain!? again. Pen: That was really mean. Suitcase: Well, I’m sorry guys. I just got mad again. Pen: Again? Balloony: You’ve never been a serious type. cuts to Question Box and ! Block Question Box: Where is that loud music coming from? ! Block: Oh, the contestants are partying. Question Box: Well, it’s super loud! They need to turn it down, like seriously. ! Block: Okay. I’ll tell them to turn it down. walks over to them partying ! Block: CAN YOU PLEASE TURN YOUR ABYSMAL MUSIC THAT CAN’T EVEN BE CONSIDERED NOISE DOWN!? Question Box: That was harsh. Balloony: NAH! Also, can you not be so mean? Question Box: Nice one, ! Block. The New Contestant cuts to morning, where Question Box appears grouchy Question Box: Hey guys, so there’s a... a new contestant joining. Yay. Pen: Cool! -1: I don’t like Question Box now! Question Box: Shut up, -1. Donut: He just needs some coffee. gives it to him, and he drinks it Question Box: Woah! I feel much better! Anyways, there’s a new contestant joining the show. The possible joiners are Roblox Bomby, Detective Book, Sunflower, CN Logo, CFOS Cube, Fur Coat, England Flag, and Wibbly Wobbly Wonder. -1: Coolio! Question Box: They will compete in a balance beam contest! Detective Book: How original. Question Box: Follow me. cuts to them walking down a path to the nearby beach, where a balance beam rests. All the contestants climb up Question Box: Be the last man standing! GO! England Flag: Oh man, this’ll be hard! WWW (Wibbly Wobbly Wonder): Take this! shoves England Flag England Flag: Woah! Don’t do that please. WWW: Well, I can fly, so I’ll obviously win! Fur Coat: That’s a bad strategy... WWW: Out of my way! shoves down Fur Coat, who falls to her doom Question Box: The first person is out. Roblox Bomby: Oh no!! England Flag: Guess I have to punch somebody. Hiyah! Bomby falls off Question Box: Roblox Bomby has now fell off! England Flag: That felt good! Detective Book: Aw man, in a challenge like this, I’ll never win! CN Logo: Why not? Detective Book: I’m not really a strong person... CN Logo: Let’s team up then. Detective Book: Okay. walk along together, and approach Wibbly Wobbly Wonder WWW: Ha-Ha! Goodbye... swings her fist, but they both dodge Detective Book: Oh no! trips back, and loses his balance. He hangs on to the edge WWW: See? Don’t mess with me. England Flag: Take this, WWW! grabs onto her, in which she starts shaking WWW: Put me down! England Flag: No! CN Logo: Need help, Detective Book? Detective Book: Yeah. cuts to Sunflower and CFOS Cube fighting CFOS Cube: I deserve to get in! Sunflower: No you don’t! runs away CFOS Cube: Come back! CN Logo: Watch out! Two more contestants! Detective Book: Wha? is bashed to the other side by an explosion of all the contestants bashing into eachother. Wibbly Wobbly Wonder follows behind as she was blown away too Detective Book: ....lucky I stopped here! smashes into him, who then falls into the sea because Detective Book hung on Question Box: Looks like Wibbly Wobbly Wonder wobbled off the plank! Glovey: Haha! WWW: Hey! Give me another chance! Question Box: We don’t do that around here. WWW: Grrrrr! CN Logo: I’ll help you up! Detective Book: But you only have feet. CN Logo: I’ll try! tries, but Detective Book ends up losing his grip even more Detective Book: Urm, HELP! CN Logo: That’s what I’m doing. England Flag comes flying their way, and knocks CN Logo down too. He holds onto CN Logo’s arm England Flag: I’ll pull you up. CN Logo: Ok then! are both pulled up Detective Book: Yeet! pushes England Flag off the edge Question Box: Another one down. 4 contestants left. CN Logo: That’s good! CFOS Cube: Bye! whacks CN Logo with his sign CN Logo: Nope! kicks CFOS Cube off Question Box: Now we’re down to our final three! Sunflower: Wow! You’re good at fighting! Detective Book: Not really... Sunflower: But I want to get on Clash For Object Supremacy so bad! So I have to do this. punches Detective Book off Question Box: The contestants are draining quicker and quicker!! Final 2 now!! CN Logo: Oh gosh, I have to fight you! Sunflower: I’ve been a bad fighter, constantly staying away from the action... CN Logo: You sure will like this fight, won’t ya? Sunflower: Uhh, yes? CN Logo: Then LET’S GET IT ON! Logo charges forward, but Sunflower dodges. Sunflower punches CN Logo in the Face, and he falls back. Sunflower nearly kicks him down when CN Logo gets back on his feet and kicks her multiple times. She is launched back. CN Logo charges forward, only to be knocked away by Sunflower’s fists. She then climbs back onto the stage. They run into the middle, ready to deliver a glancing blow. CN Logo kicks her away at full force, dodging Sunflower’s hit. Sunflower is launched off the beam. CN Logo: Did I win? struggles for breath Question Box: You did! That was an amazing battle! CN Logo: Woah! I-I’m so glad! Balloony: Well, what team will he join? Pen: I hope he joins us! Cherries (1): Guys! Let’s get this guy on our team. We can have an advantage! Cherries (2): Okay then. But The Imaginators also have a chance! He could go to them too! Cherries (1): Whatever. Let’s just hope he joins us... Question Box: Welcome to the show, CN Logo! You will be joining the Cool Crew. They are Cherries, Pea, Glovey and Xbox Logo! Xbox Logo: Woo-hoo! He’s with us now! Aren’t you happy, Glovey? Glovey: Another armless one... Pea: Hey! You weren’t ever bothered by me! Why are you saying that only now? Glovey: He just doesn’t seem particularly strong... Xbox Logo: But I’m armless too! entire team, including cherries, grunts at him Cherries (1): Hey CN Logo! Over here! heh heh. CN Logo: Yippee! joins them Cherries (2): Glovey, we went over this yesterday. You need to stop judging people! You were mean to Pea because you wanted to impress Snowball... Cherries (1): And now you’re doing it again! Glovey: Okay! I’ll stop. The Seventh Challenge Question Box: Everybody! It’s challenge time! If you’re not CN Logo, you could probably see that coming from a mile away. Anyways, today’s challenge is to survive in the forest. Green Face: Oh man, does he mean.... Unknowny? Question Box: We could’ve done it last night for atmosphere, but you decided partying was better. Broken Bone: Green Face, we’re doomed. Green Face: I know! Donut: You guys! Are you feeling alright? Broken Bone: We’re just scared for the challenge. -1: Yeah, there could be Slenderman! Green Face: Well, that isn’t what we’re scared of... Broken Bone: It’s Unknowny. Donut: Unknowny? Who’s that? He sounds like a myth. music starts to play while Green Face and Broken Bone sing in a quiet monotone voice The Tale Of Unknowny (Song) Green Face: He’s a terrifying person. Broken Bone: With a blood-red face... Green Face: A shadow for a body. Broken Bone: And can teleport to any place! he says teleport, he gets louder and more high pitched Green Face: Watch out! Broken Bone: He’s out! Green Face & Broken Bone: And he’s ready to strike! Green Face: Be Fast! Broken Bone: Run past! Green Face & Broken Bone: He’ll keep you up all night! Green Face: He ain’t fake! Broken Bone: For God’s sake! Green Face & Broken Bone: His terror must be known-y! Green Face & Broken Bone: This is the story of Unknowny! song stops. Candy Corn: Wow. Donut: Did you rehearse that? Broken Bone: What are you talking about? No! -1: I want my mummy! Unknowny is scary!! Candy Corn: Don’t worry, as long as we’re around, Unknowny’ll get what he deserves! Question Box: Everybody, please enter the forest. There are a few things in there to keep you alive, like food and tents. CN Logo: Team? We should go. Cherries (1): You’re right! Cherries (2): Also, call us the Cool Crew. CN Logo: Is that your team name? Glovey: Well Yeah. Pea: Let’s go do this! The Challenge Starts enter the forest and start to forage around. Xbox Logo: Glovey? Wanna work with me to find supplies? Glovey: Do I have a choice? Hmmm? Xbox Logo: Well not really, dummy! Glovey: Hahahaha! Don’t get too mad, little one. Xbox Logo: Grrr! Cherries (2): Break it up! Cherries (1): Let’s just go. cuts to The Win Maniacs Fire Exity: I have loads of experience doing this! Pen: That’s good. Balloony: Hey, look! There’s a small white box on the ground! Suitcase: Are you gonna open it up? Balloony: Well, obviously. opens it up, and inside is a lot of food Marker: Awesome! Fire Exity: Great! Let’s just save it until we get super hungry. Balloony: Got it. Marker: But I’m kinda hungry now! Fire Exity: We said, wait until you’re super hungry. Marker: Okay. waits for a second I’m super hungry! Balloony: You’re just faking it! Let’s go further in. go to look for a tent, when Pen sees something Pen: Guys! I see something in the distance! Suitcase: What does it look like? Pen: It looks like a person. Suitcase: I’d run. You don’t know who it is. Pen: Right! runs and jumps into a bush Ow! Thorns! Suitcase: You should’ve hid behind the bush. Pen: Ow! Ow! Ow! Suitcase: Besides, I can’t even see him. Pen: shot shows Pen’s view of the figure running towards Suitcase He’s coming! Right towards you! Suitcase: But there’s nothing there! Pen: Believe me! Suitcase: You’re freaking me out! both scream, and the scene glitches out and fades to black. The next scene is focused on The Imaginators Donut: We should split up if we want to find resources. Broken Bone: Well, I suppose. This challenge is dumb. Candy Corn: Are you scared of the Unknowny you sung a song about earlier? I would be. Broken Bone: Well, I am paranoid. -1: I am super scared! He’s gonna oof me! Candy Corn: You’re safe, -1. hear Pea scream in the distance Candy Corn: Or not. -1: Please! Please! Don’t leave! Candy Corn: Hey Donut! Can -1 stick with me? He’s really frightened. Donut: That’s alright. Green Face: Oh! I found a little scroll of paper with some sticks in a bag! runs back to show Donut Green Face: Look at this. Donut: Cool! A tent. Good job. Green Face: No, it’s a scroll of paper. Donut: No it’s not! I’ll set it up and see if you still believe me. sets it up, and it is actually a tent Green Face: Huh! You got me there. Donut: See? A tent. Green Face: I just said it was a tent, okay? I don’t like being wrong. -1: Donut! Donut! We found a donut! Donut: what- -1: A donut! On the ground! Candy Corn: You might wanna not see this... Donut: Oh, I’m sure it’s not that bad, it’s a- OH MY GOODNESS!! Candy Corn: Donut? Donut: talks to the donut on the floor as if he’s related to it Dad. Please, what happened? No, you didn’t! Dad no! -1: Umm, he is not your daddy, silly! Donut: He is! breaks down Broken Bone: Hate to break the tragic moment but UNKNOWNY IS RIGHT THERE! -1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT’S HIM! Candy Corn: Looks like we can’t fight him! Unknowny: No, you can’t! I am too powerful! -1: IT TALKS! OH NOOOOO! Green Face: eyes go white and start to bleed PLEEEEASSSEEE! The Challenge Ends scene cuts out, and turns to the Cool Crew Xbox Logo: So, you found a tent? CN Logo: I think! Xbox Logo: I’m taking it to the Cherries. CN Logo: You do that. Glovey! What ya doing? Glovey: Looking for supplies like everyone else. dead body of Fire Exity appears in front of him Glovey: Eurgh! What’s this doing here? CN Logo: What is it? Glovey: I just found a dead body behind a tree! Why? CN Logo: Of who? Glovey: Fire Exity, the team captain of the Win Maniacs. CN Logo: Now that’s creepy. I’m going to see what Pea’s up to. Pea: Hey CN Logo! What’s up? CN Logo: Oh I just came over to you to see what stuff you had found. Anything cool? Pea: I found a twisted spoon. Glovey: That’s creepy. Not as creepy as a dead body though! Pea: YOU WHAT!? Cherries (1): Glovey? Cherries (2): You found a dead body? Glovey: Yeah, I did. Cherries (2): Of who? Glovey: It was Fire Exity. Cherries (1): Huh. Her team’s done for then. Pea: So is the Imaginators. scene cuts to Pea coming across the dead body of -1 Cherries (2): Oh my gosh! Cherries (1): But there may be survivors! Cherries (2): Let’s look for Question Box. Cherries (1): How do you get out of here anyway? Cherries (2): Glovey, you go try to escape. Glovey: Got it. scene shows him walking through the forest. He walks over a log, and around a large boulder. Suddenly, [[Unknowny] appears in front of him] Glovey: Argh! GET AWAY! runs away very quickly, dodging several things. Unknowny then grabs him and the screen glitches. The scene then cuts to him in front of Question Box Question Box: Woah, are you alright? Glovey: We think our team won. We have found the dead bodies of people from the other teams. Also, the forest is dead silent! Question Box: Huh. Take me to the forest. ! Block: Me too! Question Box: Well, I guess that’s fair. Glovey: Here we go, I guess! scene shows them walking through the forest peacefully, with no Unknowny to scare them. However, he can be seen in the background CN Logo: Question Box! Pea: Yay! He’s here. CN Logo: Did we win? Question Box: Well, I need to see the dead bodies! Pea: One over here... points to it Glovey: And there’s the other one here! points to it Question Box: And did you say that the forest is dead silent? Glovey: I sure did! ! Block: Let’s check that CFOS Is Good Sign can recover the dead contestants! That means they’re all truly dead. Glovey: Okay, let’s get out. scene shows the entire team running out, with no Unknowny to be seen, not even in the background Question Box: I’ll look for him! ! Block: But he’s over there with, um, Contestants? For a show? Question Box: He’s probably hosting a second season for Object Wonders. walk over Question Box: Ay, Signie! Mind recovering all the contestants except these guys? points to the Cool Crew CFOS Is Good Sign: Can do. is recovered Broken Bone: We lost, guys. Green Face: Well that sucks! The Elimination Question Box: Since the two teams lost, it’s a double elimination! The Cool Crew will vote on both teams. CN Logo: Woah! Does this happen normally? Glovey: Not really. Question Box: You too, go to the voting booths. Pea: Okay! transition shows text that says “Once they all voted....” Question Box: Okay. The Imaginators, you’re up first for elimination. Broken Bone: Well, I probably won’t get eliminated. Green Face: Don’t get so comfortable, Broken Bone. Who knows? Broken Bone: I’m just saying. Question Box: Your prizes are bags of metal! Green Face: That’s a weird prize. Question Box: Hope you like it, since you’re safe. Green Face: Okay then. Donut: Am I safe? Question Box: Yes, you are the next safe. Candy Corn, you’re safe too. Candy Corn: Phew. Green Face: That’s what I meant about not getting comfortable! You’re in the bottom 2! Broken Bone: I’ll be honest, I’m really scared! Please, I want to stay! -1: Me is scared more-ness! I am very poopied! Broken Bone: Um.... what? -1: I stinky poop because big scared! Broken Bone: Yeah, you’re not staying. Question Box: And Broken Bone stays in the show! -1: You what!? Candy Corn: -1! No! -1: Candy Corn! You were always there for me-ness! Pleasy-poo! Candy Corn: We all have our time to leave, -1. Your time is now. Broken Bone: You weren’t really much of a help- Candy Corn: You were a fantastic, enthusiastic contestant. Green Face: No you weren’t! You were annoying. Candy Corn: Everyone may hate you, but I’m on your side. I bet you’ll make loads of friends in the Cloud Chamber. Broken Bone: Pfft. -1: Goodbye, Imaginators! You be very good team. But -1 no more. -1 go. gets flung to the Cloud Chamber Candy Corn: Man, that sucks. He made me feel special. Donut: He was always kinda funny. Candy Corn: And now he’s gone, our team will be missing that. Donut: Very true. Candy Corn: Hey look! The other elimination is starting! cuts to The Cool Crew CN Logo: That was a sad elimination! Is it always sad? Glovey: It is, dummy. Cherries (1): Glovey! Not cool! CN Logo: Yeah! Whatever, I’ll hang out with Pea. Pea: Oh, I- um, hehe, okay! CN Logo: Yeah, let’s watch the upcoming elimination! Glovey: Watch it with Xbox Logo, because then you can be a dumb armless gang. CN Logo: Hey! Don’t say that! Cherries (1): Yeah Glovey. Cherries (2): You’re annoying us. Question Box: The Win Maniacs, this is your second time being up for elimination. You must be getting used to it now, right? Pen: But we did it with our other teams. Question Box: Whatever. Balloony is safe first, and his prize is a toy car! Pea: HEY! Those are mine! Question Box: They can give them back to you if they don’t want them. Balloony: Yeah Yeah! I love this prize! hehe. Marker: Please don’t say stuff like that. It makes me feel jealous that I’m not safe. Suitcase: Am I safe? Question Box: No, Fire Exity is next safe. Fire Exity: Nothing like a good ol’ car! I’ll just fiddle with the wheels. Question Box: Good For you. Marker: I want to fiddle with the wheels so bad! Grrrrrr! Question Box: Pen, you are the next contestant safe! Pen: Well, I’ve never really liked playing with toys, so I’ll give this car to- Marker: Me! Me! Pen: -back to Pea. Pea: Thank you, Pen! Marker: Arrrrggggghhhhh! Question Box: Now it’s down to Marker and Suitcase. Suitcase: No! I don’t want to leave! Marker: I want to stay so I can get a toy car! Question Box: Marker, you’re eliminated. Marker: WHAAAAAAAAAT!? ! Block: Sorry Marker, but you were always a bland character, never really getting much screentime. You have to be sent to the Cloud Chamber too. Marker: Please! No! gets flung there, and sees everyone in there End Of Elimination Knife: Another new person this quickly? Soap: That’s odd. Marker: Yeah, there was a double elimination. -1: Me lose. Me depressed. Lightbulb: Yeah, my light’s starting to dim... Blue Tetramino: Shut up guys! We might be able to get out! Knife: Don’t you shut me up! I’ve been the longest here! Blue Tetramino: Grrrrrr! cuts to back down on the ground Question Box: So, we’ve just done the elimination! Broken Bone: That’s pretty obvious. Question Box: But, I’ve got an announcement! CN Logo: Ooh! He likes to shake things up! Pea: Yeah, I guess. CN Logo: Like with the inclusion of me! Question Box: Tomorrow, we’ll be adding something new to the game - a real game changer. Green Face: Ooooooh! What could it be? Donut: I don’t know. Let’s wait to find out. Candy Corn: I can’t wait without little -1 around! Donut: I know it’s tough, but you’ve still got this. You can still win the competition. Candy Corn: Yeah-tadoo! Um... Donut: What was that? Candy Corn: Right. Well, here goes nothing. Donut, I’m weird just like -1. Donut: Really? Candy Corn: Yeah-poos. Donut: Well, why have you been hiding it? Candy Corn: Because I knew that weird contestants don’t get far. -1 just got eliminated, so my point’s proven. Donut: They don’t, but you’re not “weird”. You can be seen as an aid to our team, being able to secure one of the craziest contestants. You were like a mother to him! Do you realise how crazy that is? Candy Corn: I suppose it’s an amazing feat, yes. Donut: And you contained your weirdness throughout this whole show! You had your moments, but everyone does. Candy Corn: Even -1 had his moments. Donut: Candy Corn, you are special. Candy Corn: Thanks, Donut. Stinger cuts to Pea in the night Pea: Huh! A toy car. Why’s this on the ground! Hey Glovey, check this out! Glovey: Why are you still up? Pea: I don’t know. Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:Episodes Category:CFOS